Beautiful Stranger
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: She had fallen in love with a beautiful stranger. Yasuhara/Mai because I'm sick of every other pairing. Please R


_**Haven't we met?  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger**__**.  
You could be good for me.  
I have a taste for danger…  
If I'm smart then Ill run away…  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai first saw him on the streets.

She had been walking, and accidentally brushed him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed apologetically, "I'm sorry,"

He was taller than her by a few inches, and dark black hair that brushed his eyes.

His eyes, which smiled at her, were a clear grey with specks of blue tinged in.

"That's okay." He smiled, making her heart race slightly.

His voice was soft, kind and deeply musical, and extremely familiar; though she was sure she didn't know him.

Then she kept walking, though she couldn't help but turn back at the young man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai sat in her desk chair a week later, arms behind her head as she looked at the ceiling

It had been seven days, seventeen hours, fifty minutes and thirty four seconds since she had seen the young, dark haired man on the street.

Not that she was counting, or anything.

No, she definitely didn't care that she hadn't seen the young man.

Nup. Not at all.

"Mai-" Her boss didn't complete the sentence.

"Coming!" She called, bolting up to his office.

The black headed narcissist was picking up his coat.

"Mai, Lin and I are going out to purchase more office supplies. If anyone comes, take down their number and call them back when we come back."

Then he exited the room, leaving only a creak of the door to show the two men had left.

Mai groaned, as she made herself a cup of tea.

As she stirred the teabag around in the porcelain cups she insisted that they buy, there was a knock on the door.

Her hands trembled with excitement- and she had absolutely no idea why.

Mai set the teacup down, and opened the door, hands suddenly sweating as they closed on the doorknob and turned it.

"Hey," The soft voice rang out.

"Oh! Come in,"

Mai was close to stuttering as the young man walked through the door.

His eyes regarded her warmly.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked him, and Mai was sure amusement flickered across the glass grey eyes as he nodded.

Mai poured some more tea and brought it out on a brass tray- another one of her requests- and handed him his cup.

He sipped it elegantly, though retained his appearance of being young, and Mai couldn't help but watch in fascination.

His skin was pale, like a carved statue made of white marble, and his black hooded jacket made him seem ghost like in comparison.

His fingers, though large, were elegant- everything about him was.

He set the cup down, and went into the kitchen and poured himself some water.

"Tea makes me thirsty," He explained quietly in his musical voice.

He gazed at her and suddenly Mai felt self conscious.

"Um…" She swallowed nervously- his beautiful eyes were fervently admiring her.

"Is Shibuya-san here?" He asked, and Mai reluctantly shook her head.

He sighed, as if reluctant too.

He stood up, as did Mai, mirroring his movements.

"Uh, do you want to call us back tomorrow? Or… maybe you could come back tomorrow?" She suggested hopefully, and the young man nodded, smiling at her.

He seemed hesitant, as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, and then exited, leaving Mai giddy.

She touched her lips. He tasted like raspberries.

After that, she sat down on the couch, breathing in raggedly.

Who was he? She knew him, the name was on the tip of her tongue!

Why was she feeling so giddy?

And why he kissed her?

---------------------------------------------------

Naru came back in later to find Mai still on the couch, fingers tracing her lips as she looked thoughtful.

"Any requests?" He asked her curiously.

She looked up, thoughtfulness disappearing from her face.

"Um, uh…" She blushed. "Yes."

"Oh, so Yasuhara-san did drop in," Naru said.

She looked confused. "No, it wasn't Yasuhara! He didn't have glasses."

Naru laughed. "He has contact lenses now. He got them a few weeks ago."

Then he walked into his office, leaving Mai extremely red.

Had Yasuhara… kissed her?

She smiled, before blinking.

And she had… enjoyed it?

-------------------------------------------------------

Mai shut the door behind her, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she stepped into the lift and felt it shudder beneath her as it went down.

What had transpired exactly?

Why had he done that?

She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she stepped out of the lift and bumped into someone, not noticing them at all.

"Oh, sorry," She mumbled, and someone laughed, ruffling her hair as she passed them.

"That's okay Mai-chan," Houshou laughed, stepping into the lift and giving her a little wave as the doors closed in front of him.

The girl just blinked. That damn monk had a knowing look in his eyes.

She turned promptly on her heel and walked out the door, into the night.

It was snowing, white puffs floating to the ground in the barely visible light of sunset.

She set off down her usual path, and made it half way before she heard the footsteps, heavy, spine chilling footfalls.

Mai froze, before forcing herself to keep walking. She casually slipped her hand inside her pocket to her phone, flipping it open.

Then she was on the ground, trying to get up and run as someone laughed in a leer.

"Well well, a lost doll!" They sneered, as the brunette shakily stood up, trying to run.

She found herself against a wall, the cold hard surface scraping her back as three more shadowy figures closed in.

She couldn't escape. She was surrounded and injured and oh god what was she going to do.

One laid a greasy hand on her arm, and foul breath flowed down her wind pipe.

Oh god.

She couldn't move, paralyzed with fear, as it traced her cheek.

Then someone yelled.

"Get away from her!" Her blood began flowing at the sound of that musically clear voice, filled with rage.

"Yasuhara!" She screamed, tears running down her face as he ran towards her.

The shadowy men turned around, the first to be met with a fist to the face.

Mai was shocked at the strength he was showing- he had always seemed to be more of a writer than a fighter.

He was actually knocked to the ground, as Yasuhara stepped over him and brought his foot in a blurred kick to the next mans abdomen, which resulted in the man kneeling over and vomiting.

The two remaining men advanced towards him.

Quite simply, he ducked as they punched him from opposite sides, effectively knocking them both out with out doing anything.

They sunk to the ground as the young man ran towards the crying young woman.

"Mai, Mai, calm down, it's okay, I promise." He reassured her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, as she stood, frozen with shock.

"T-th-" She stuttered, trailing off as the tears started.

"Come on, lets get you to your house." He said firmly, but comfortingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He locked the door behind him, as Mai stumbled onto the couch.

She huddled into a ball on the couch, breathing in shallowly, the adrenaline still running through her system as she shuddered.

Yasuhara was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea loaded with sugar for her. His hands were shaking as he poured the water, with both rage at the men, and fear for what would have happened if he had decided that he wasn't hungry for takeaway.

Pouring milk in, and stirring it around with one of the spoons he found in a draw, he forced himself to breathe n and out slowly, blinking irritably as one of his contact lenses moved around a bit.

He had only gotten them because his glasses had been broken, but he wasn't complaining- it had totally boosted his self-confidence.

He came back into her living room to find her hugging a pillow.

He set the tea down and sat next to her, watching her swallow repeatedly.

Yasuhara frowned, reaching out to her, and grasping her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, and Mai nodded slowly, trying to convince herself.

There was a slight pause.

"No, no I'm not," She cried.

He smiled slightly at her blatant honesty.

"What's wrong?" He asked her calmly. She looked up and glared at him.

Stupid attractive grey eyes.

"Well," She started, sitting up on her elbow and ticking off her fingers as she went along, "Firstly, I was nearly assaulted by a bunch of men. Secondly, I have no idea who I'm in love with, and thirdly-"

"Wait, what did you mean by the second one?" Yasuhara asked eagerly.

Mai blinked, and turned bright red, covering her face with the pillow.

"I didn't say anything!" She muffled.

Yasuhara gently pried the pillow away from her face.

She met his eyes shyly, swallowing as he grasped her wrists to prevent her from shoving the pillow back in her face.

He opened his mouth to say something and then she whacked him with the pillow.

He was stunned for a second, before laughing as she giggled.

Then he grabbed the nearest cushion and shoved it in her face.

She whimpered, and he eased up, worried he had hurt her, only to be pushed off the couch as she whacked him again.

She started laughing, and she found herself rolling off the couch and onto him.

"Ooph," He spluttered, the wind knocked out of him.

Her laughing died away as her deep brown eyes met his grey ones.

"Sorry," Mai apologized, trying to roll off him.

He grabbed her arm and smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked devilishly, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

Stupid smart kind handsome man.

That was the last thing Mai thought before succumbing to his embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**If I**__**'m smart then I'll run away…**_

_**But I**__**'m not so I guess I'll stay.  
Haven't you heard?  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger.**_


End file.
